Jily Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Jily (James/Lily) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Jily I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

From James and Lily to Jily

James was on a mission. It was not a new mission sadly. Actually, the mission had failed more times than he could count. The mission: Get Lily Evans to go out with him. He sat with his friends staring across the common room to his red haired beauty contemplating.

"I need a new mission plan boys. No matter what I do Lily seems immune to my charms and I can't accept that. I don't believe in No-Win scenarios, I WILL WIN HER LOVE!" James declared earning a grunt from Peter, a sigh from Remus, and a laugh and a head-shaking from Sirius. "Come on guys, show a little more enthusiasm...this is terrible." He said sitting down with a pout.

"James, you always need a new idea. You are just not going about it right." Sirius offered.

"Stop thinking like you and think like her. You are flashy and loud, she isn't." Remus offered while he continued to work.

"How...how does one do that discreetly. I don't want her to not understand what I am wanting." He said concerned.

"James, the WORLD knows what you want from her. I think people in Antarctica even know what you want from her." Sirius said with a laugh. James glared at his friend.

"Fine, any suggestions from the critics?" He said pouting.

Remus put down his quill with a sigh. "How about stop going over the top and go for quiet and romantic? Plant lilies in a path and get her to follow it alone AWAY from crowds. Have a message spelled out in petals or something asking her out. It is quiet, it is romantic, she will realize you really do care. Now let me work." Remus said before returning to his work.

"Brilliant!" James shouted causing everyone in the room to look at him. He gave a proud grin and a flirty wink to Lily before sitting back down.

"Good, are we done with this sappy stuff? Lets talk about Quidditch or something, we are not doing well this season." Sirius said changing the topic. James planned what to do the next day for the rest of the night.

With an anonymous note James convinced Lily to follow the trail and waited tucked behind a bush. She got to the end and read the petals and looked up to see James. He held out a single Lily to her causing her to smile as she took it.

"So what do you think Milady? Do you find my love true?" He asked with a flourish. Lily smiled and blushed.

"Don't embarrass me in public and you have yourself a deal my good sir." She said squeaking when he yanked her forward for kiss.

"Gladly Milady." He said with a cocky grin. He never did tone it down in public but he was very romantic and tender and private to make up for it.


	2. Chapter 2

James remembered clearly the day Lily had yes to being his Girlfriend. He was sure the rest of the school did to since he used an amplifying charm and broadcast the fact from the astronomy tower. He always did go over the top with everything and even though she denied liking it he knew she enjoyed it. Which lead him to his current predicament, asking her to marry him. He just didn't quite know how to top the rest of his behavior. Finally it dawned on him. He grabbed his cloak and rushed past his confused friends down to the hall to set up his plan.

The next morning dawned to a very nervous James antsy to get down to breakfast. He told Lily he would meet her down there and waited for her to walk in with a wand at the ready. Finally she entered and he cast his spell and smiled as it worked. A giant banner hung from the ceiling with a scrawly script with the words "Lily Evans will you Marry Me? Love, James" that was dropping harmless little heart-shaped glitter on everyone.

He gave her a large goofy grin as she turned bright red as the entire hall looked at her. She slowly broke into a grin and ran into his arms and gave him a kiss. "Yes!" She announced to everyone if they didn't guess right yet causing most of the audience to break into applause. She returned the favor when she found out she was pregnant though. She convinced a Quidditch announcer at a game they went to, to state at the end of an announcement "Also, James Potter, I hope you don't mind changing diapers because your wife is pregnant!" Causing him to break out in a random cheer in answer to her smile. Wasn't really pay-back she supposed, but it was just as flashy.


	3. Chapter 3

James raced to his friends in a fit of job and launched himself at them in an energetic hug. "GUESS WHAT?!" He said loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the shop they chose to meet in.

"What you idiot?" Sirius said laughing at his friend.

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He said cheering. Sirius and Remus broke out in grins and Peter gave a tiny smile.

"Congratulations man!" Sirius said clapping his friend on the back.

"Congratulations my friend. I am happy for you." Remus said with a nod of respect.

"That is good." Peter said a bit overwhelmed by the energy.

James looked up as Lily entered the store, "And here comes the MOTHER! My life! My love! My queen! My Lily!" James said loudly, getting down on one knee to give his speech.

Lily blushed and tried to shrink in on herself. "Shush you idiot." Lily scolded though she smiled down at him which took the edge off her words.

James got up and gave her a passionate kiss to the answer of whistles and cat calls. He pulled away leaving her slightly dazed and embarrassed. She came to her senses and greeted his friends before they all went off to grab some drinks together. Lily sat down with her pumpkin juice as they started to discuss.

"So what are you going to name your child?" Remus asked conversationally.

"James ran out before I could explain the rest, we are having a son." Lily said pausing as James let out a cheer. "We have obviously not gotten to thinking of names yet." Lily said giving James a scolding look.

"How about 'Actual Proof I Had Sex With Lily Evans'?" James asked with a large grin to the laughter of Sirius and Peter.

"No. Next." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"How about...Marauder?" Sirius said to James raising his glass in agreement.

"No. How about...Tobias?" Lily said earning booing from the boys.

"Well I have yet to hear better!" Lily said scowling.

"How about Harry?" Remus offered. The table thought it over.

"Short." Sirius offered as a response.

"Simple." Peter said.

"Easy to scold him with..." Lily said humming in thought.

"I think it is great! By the time he is grown everyone in the world will know him!" James said with a cheer.

Lily laughed and rubbed a hand over her stomach, "Harry James Potter. Yes, I think the world will know his name." Lily said, though she never realized how true that was.


End file.
